Go Your Own Way
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: After Kurt,Rachel,Finn,and Blaine Graduate high school all four of them head off to New York City. Rachel,Kurt,and Blaine are following thir musical talents while Finn takes a different path. This story goes through the stuggles of life and fame.
1. Chapter 1

Go Your Own Way

New York Bound

A simple song sung by the start and end of so much. The school bell started the beginning of the summer months. It also started the beginning of for some students their life in the real world.

The Glee Club had their last meeting of the year for some and forever for others. Of course there had been many tears, even from Rachel Berry who knew that she had bigger better things ahead of her.

Two years before at the Nationals in New York City, Rachel and Kurt Hummel had decided that after they graduated from high school that the two them, along with Kurt's boyfriend Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend, would all move to New York.

Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine were attending a school for the arts within the city. Finn on the other hand had decided to follow his sport talents and was playing at a college that he had got a scholarship for so he could play on there school teams.

Rachel took in her last breath of Lima, Ohio. It had been a nice life but she had to go her own way.

"Come on Rachel," Kurt waved her over to the tunnel leading over to the airplane that would be taking her away to start her new life on Broadway.

"Yes I'm coming Kurt, just saying my goodbyes to Lima is all,"she answered then walked over to where the boys where standing waiting for her to join.

It wasn't a fancy plane by any means. Just a simple delta small air craft. But seeing as New York City was where the flight would be heading to (well this was the first flight on the way to New York) it didn't matter to Rachel.

"So this is it huh?" Finn leaned closer to her. "Our life starts here."

"Couldn't agree more Finn," she nodded. " But are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, plus there is no turning back now. If you left and I wasn't there beside you well I don't know if I'd ever be able to forgive myself," he added. Rachel opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by one of the flight attendance who had begun going over safety instructions.

The plane ride was nothing great. Blaine and Kurt chatted about things only Blaine and Kurt would chat about while Finn slept on Rachel's and she listened to her music the whole way.

After hours of waiting and plane changes, the tops of the houses and building that made up New York City were visible from the plane window. Rachel became even more excited than before and had to problem showing it. She shook Finn awake and leaned closer to the window. Rachel and Finn had fought over who got the window seat but as always Rachel won. Across the row Kurt and Blaine were also looking down on the city through their window.

"Well it's pretty uh big," Finn looked up at the building where the group would be living all together.

"I think it looks like a pretty nice building, from the outside at least," Blaine pointed out.

"I guess Kurt did pick it out and knowing him he'd puck class and comfort over affordability any day,"Finn laughed.

" Speaking of Kurt, we'd better go meet them at the cafe or soon they might start thinking we've run off," Blaine answered him and the two turned away from their new home and walked towards the cafe that Rachel and Kurt just had to waste money at.

"So this is it huh?"Kurt sighed as he looked out of the cafe window and onto the streets of New York. "We've finally made it."BRRachel Berry nodded to her friend.

" I've finally made it."


	2. Chapter 2

Go Your Own Way 2  
>Bright Lights <p>

Rachel and Finn had head off to sleep. Rachel said she needed her beauty sleep and Finn was obviously getting stressed out from being so far from home.  
>"Finn will get used to the city soon enough," Kurt explained to Blaine who was sitting on the couch beside him, one arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder.<br>"Must be such a big change for him. His mom will most likely be calling to check up on you to for the next month or so,"Blaine joked. Kurt agreed. If it wasn't for Finn's mom though Kurt would never have been able to leave his father back home but knowing his father was in the hands of someone like made him for comfortable.  
>The group had a few summer months to get used to their new life style before having to add the stress of school onto an already stressful time for everyone.<br>"Finn must love Rachel a lot to come to New York with us,"Kurt pointed out.  
>"I'm really glad he did though, it would have hurt Rachel to see him stay behind,"Blaine explained.<br>"Knowing Rachel though, nothing would stop her from following her 's so stubborn! But that just might be a good thing in he case," Kurt said and smiled at Blaine who nodded in agreement.  
>"Uh,Blaine. Why did you come to New York with us?" Kurt asked.<br>"Simple, I couldn't see you run off unless you were running off with me and also New York is such a musical city and I might have moved here anyways," Blaine answered laying his head on the back of the old yet fashionable couch. Kurt's heart seemed to melt at his boyfriends answer.  
>"I love you Blaine."<p>

The next morning started with the sound of traffic 16 floor below, though it seemed much closer to a tired Finn Hudson. He never knew how Rachel could sleep through anything and him very little. Finn rubbed his eyes and sat up. Not knowing what time it was, he picked up the alarm clock that was placed on the bedside table. It read "5:02 am." He groaned and dropped the alarm clock back on the table then flopped back down on the bed. Finn knew he would be getting anymore sleep.

A few hours slowly slipped by and around 9 o'clock Finn couldn't lay around much longer so he got up, got dressed, left the others a note saying he was going out to buy breakfast, grabbed some money, and left to go wonder around New York.

The city was pretty loud compared to home but Finn was going to do his best to get used to it. After wandering around for a bit Finn came across a crowded Duncan Doughnuts and decided he might as well wait in line for a while.

It seemed like it had been years when Finn finally got to the front of the line. He ordered Rachel,Kurt,and Blaine's different favorite types of coffee, his own coffee, and muffins for everyone. Now all he had to do was find his way back...

Rachel woke up a few hours after Finn had left. She got up and made her way into the kitchen where Finn had left the note. Rachel read the hand written note and smiled to herself. Maybe he is taking a liking to New York after all, she thought to herself and went to get herself ready for a new day.

After a while Finn managed to find his way back to the apartment building, of course he had to ask for directions many times. By now it was more like lunch than breakfast and the coffee was cold. He hoped Rachel hadn't started freaking out that she was so hungry and wouldn't live much longer. Finn smiled, he could see he doing that. He shook off the thought and knocked on the door of his apartment. Rachel swung the door open.  
>"It took awhile for you to get breakfast," she said.<br>"I got lost, big city," Finn explained.  
>" We're all so hungry," she smiled and took the bag with the muffins and thanked him for going through the trouble. "Now let us feast on cold coffee and muffins," Finn grinned and handed out the coffee while Rachel passed around the muffins. Maybe New York wasn't all that bad. Though it would still take Finn awhile to warm up to it. <p>

AN: Review :D and stuff :)


	3. Chapter 3

Go your own way 3  
>Another Alien On Broadway<p>

Rachel had a huge plan for their first day in New York. She wanted to go sight seeing around the city and spend a nice late afternoon and a bit of the evening in Central Park. Kurt loved the idea, Blaine had no complaints, and Finn thought it best to agree with Rachel because he didn't want to deal with much of her drama for a while.

By one the group had left the apartment and headed off to meet the tour guide Rachel and Kurt had hired for the afternoon.

After the tour even Finn had to admit that New York was pretty cool but he still preferred Ohio. The final spot on the tour was central park where the 4 of them said so long to the tour guide. Kurt and Blaine wanted to go walk alone together so they split up in different directions, Kurt and Blaine went left while Rachel and Finn went right. The group made a plan that in an hour they'd meet back up to have supper together.

" So what do you think of the Big Apple so far Finn?" Rachel asked as she walked handed in hand with him.  
>"Well,it's big and loud. Maybe the exact opposite of home in Ohio but it's very pretty and has a very nice feel about it. It's a city of fame that's for sure," he answered.<br>"Do you like it?" she asked.  
>"I've lived here a day or so and I'm still trying to get used to it so I've got mixed feelings,"Finn explained.<br>"Life here is going to be great and if you miss home then maybe we can get your mom and Kurt's dad up here sometime this summer or for Christmas," Rachel suggested.  
>"I'd like that," Finn smiled and kissed her on the head,<p>

The hour passed and soon they found each other and headed off to a restaurant Blaine had suggested  
>"Well it's got good Pizza or something," Blaine had said. "Mom said it was her favorite restaurant in all of New York. She would come up here often and all that before I was born."<br>"Blaine's mom has great taste in food,"Kurt told an unsure looking Finn.  
>"Well it's worth a shot then isn't it," Rachel beamed and dragged Finn along after.<p>

The restaurant was a little building a few blocks away from Central Park and was fairly empty. Blaine led them in and found a table that looked out onto the city. Finn said he'd watch the table and their things while the other three went to order the food.

When he knew that Rachel had her back turned, Finn placed his head in his hands and zoned out. Why was be here? New York was to big and busy for him. If only Rachel had wanted to stay. Maybe he was just being selfish. He couldn't let her slip away he loved her to much to just let her go. He'd just have to stop finding the bad things about the city and try looking more for the great things, the things Rachel saw great. If this is were she wanted to live then this is were he would have to want to live. With new found strength and a goal, Finn Hudson sat up and grinned. New York city you've met a new star and his name is Finn, he thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about,"someone looked up to see Kurt sitting across from him.  
>"Nothing much really," he answered.<br>"Finn you seem a bit down lately are your sure you wanted to leave?" Kurt looked seriously at his step brother. Finn sighed.  
>"Of course I'm not sure if I wanted to go but coming here is worth leaving home and all."<br>"Rachel is someone really important to you we both know that. Finn remember that on a bad day okay. Just promise me that," Kurt smiled softly.  
>"I promise," Finn agreed. And before he could go on about how he'd never forget that, Rachel and Blaine returned with the best looking pizza any of them had ever seen.<br>Good things about New York, Finn thought. Best pizza ever! 


	4. Chapter 4

Go your own way 4  
>Let That City Take You In<p>

The next day Finn wasn't woken up by traffic. He slept right through it. He wasn't even wake by the time Kurt and Blaine rolled out of bed at 8:30. The two boys had reservations for breakfast at Tiffany's together. It was to Kurt's surprise when Blaine suggested it and not himself.

After they both had gotten ready they silently snuck out of the building and down onto the streets.  
>"The last time I was here Rachel and I always had to sneak out to go and walking around the city,"Kurt told Blaine.<br>"That was pretty risky you're lucky you didn't get caught," Blaine laughed lightly.  
>"I think I would have gone crazy if I couldn't see things in the city I'd always wanted to visit," Kurt admitted. Blaine agreed. Blaine pulled out his IPhone and clicked on a radio app. A few seconds later the song Good Morning by The Beatles was playing loud enough for both Kurt and Blaine to hear. Kurt hummed along with the song.<p>

Soon enough they reached the restaurant and began dinning.  
>" So Kurt," Blaine began nervously and looked down.<br>"Yes Blaine?"Kurt answered curiously.  
>"What do you think of settling down," he stuttered. Kurt froze. Blaine had never asked a personal question like that before. Was he going to ask? It had been 2 years since they'd began dating. No maybe he was just curious.<br>"Well I've never thought much about it but I'm sure someday I'd want to," Kurt said carefully.  
>"Someday I'm going to ask to marry you Kurt, would you say yes?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip.<br>"Of course I would,"Kurt nodded " I'd be a fool if I said no."  
>"I'm glad some day when we have jobs we can get married and as a reminder of this promise I got each of us a ring, nothing fancy but I thought you might like it none the less," Blaine explained then pulled a little box from his coat pocket and handed to Kurt. He opened the box to see the ring he said he'd always wanted when he was walking around the stores back in Ohio.<br>"Its not the same ring but it was close as I could find," Blaine said softly.  
>"I think it's more amazing than the one I wanted,"Kurt gushed. " I love it Blaine," he added and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand back or the apartment. Their matching wedding rings placed on their fingers as if to say to the world " I love him no matter what you think." Even though this was only a reminder of a promise and not a real proposal Kurt was ready to spend the rest of his life with Blaine no matter what.

By the time Kurt and Blaine returned Rachel and Finn were both awake and eating in front of the tv. When Rachel herd the door open she jumped and dashes to greet the two boys.  
>"Where were you to and why are you wearing rings,"she questioned.<br>"We went out to have breakfast,"answered Blaine.  
>"The rings just represent a promise between Blaine and I," Kurt added and smiled at Blaine.<br>"Or they represent something to come," Blaine smiled back. A very lost looking Rachel was bursting with questions but Kurt nor Blaine would answer them and soon she gave up and stormed off back to Finn. 


	5. Chapter 5

Go your own way 5  
>Let That City Spit You Out<p>

A week had passed since the group had arrived in New York but the affect of a new beginning was still there. Finn was still trying to pick out the good things in the city rather than the bad. Also, Kurt and Blaine had grown much closer and were always holding hands and wouldn't leave each others sides for almost anything. It was driving Rachel insane because the two boys still wouldn't tell her anything about the rings. Were thy getting married? No both were much to young? It annoyed Rachel even more that Finn could care less about the rings, he was focused on staying in shape for the fall when he'd be a star college quarterback.

With lack of attention from any of the boys Rachel would often walk around in New York. Life here wasn't turning out as she hoped but she wouldn't let a bad week let her forget why she had come all the way to the city. Rachel had said that she would never go back to Ohio ( though she might end up visiting with Finn in the holiday months.)

When Rachel went for walks she thought a lot about her life back in Lima. In her senior high school year Blaine had joined New Directions to spend more time with Kurt. Blaine had helped the group get to Nationals for a second time. Nationals had been in Orlando,Florida that year. After 3 years of work New Directions had won 2nd place but once again lost to Vocal Adrenaline. However the group was to excited to care much about not getting first.

When the glee club returned to Ohio they seemed to have gained so more respect but where still very much the underdogs at the school.

In the last week of school quite a bit happened. Santana came out about liking girls which was a bit awkward at first. Blaine and Kurt made it easier for everyone to get over the awkwardness.

Also Sam and Mercedes let out that they had been dating for a year now, everyone was very excited, even Quinn, who also seemed a bit jealous. It was a nice way to end the year. Things worked themselves out and everyone was more than happy.

Before Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn left for the Big Apple, Mr. Shuester invited the whole Glee club and many other people from school ( even Sue) to his and Emma's wedding. The group had to stay long enough to support their teacher.

Emma was getting over her neatness problem with much help from Will. She was washing her grapes for less time. Will was proud of her and the New Directions as well.

At the last glee meeting Mr. Shue asked every member what the were doing after high school. When Rachel told him about the plans for New York he made her promise that her first performance she had to provide him with tickets. Rachel happily accepted.

Overall the passed school year had been the best for the glee club. Even though there had been drama along the way. There was always going to be drama and everyone had gotten used to it by now. Rachel had to admit the one thing she was going to miss in Ohio was that glee club. 


	6. Chapter 6

Go your own way 6  
>Come On Home<p>

Finn stuffed his hands into his Jean pockets. Rachel had stormed out again because of lack of attention from anyone. Rachel was such a drama queen sometimes and it drove him crazy. Quinn Fabray had also been a drama queen. She would often flip out at him over the silliest things.

Quinn hadn't been happy at all when she found out that Rachel and Finn would be living in New York together. He had answered by snapping back that she should stop trying to run his life and that he loves Rachel and her crazy ways.

Finn found Rachel sulking on a bench a couple blocks away.  
>"Well you didn't go very far," Finn smiled and sat down beside her.<br>"So what does it matter ?" Rachel snapped at him. Finn sighed.  
>"The rings represent a promise between Blaine and Kurt."<br>Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together.  
>"Whats the promise?"<br>" Not sure exactly. My guess is that its kind of like a proposal," he shrugged.  
>"Of course,"she mumbled and hid her face in her hands. "That's so obvious!"<br>"Uh well I had to ask them about it as well and they told me what they told you," Finn explained.  
>"Why are they keeping a secret like that?" Rachel asked. Finn just shrugged.<br>"Rachel I know you've been feeling down lately so I wanted to make you feel better,"he explained and then pulled two tickets out of his pocket and handed one to Rachel. "I got us each a ticket for Wicked this evening." Rachel's face lit up and she hugged Finn.  
>"Your the best Finn,"she squealed happily. In return Finn kissed her forehead.<br>"I know."

When evening finally came Finn and Rachel headed out to the theater. Rachel hugged Finn's arm as they walked.  
>"I've always wanted to see Wicked on a real broadway stage!" Rachel said a bit to loudly.<br>" Well this is your chance then," Finn replied. "I was thinking that after the show we could go out to that place we ate when we were in New York for Nationals, sound like a plan?" he asked and Rachel agreed excitedly.

The entrance to the theater was packed but the two of them finally got finally got their seats the show was just about to start.  
>"Made it just in time," Rachel whispers to Finn as the lights dimmed. Finn nodded.<p>

Throughout the whole play Rachel sang quietly along with every musical number and moved her feet as if dancing on the spot. She would even recite her favorite scenes which was almost all of them. And when Defying Gravity began to play Finn had to hold Rachel's hand so she wasn't tempted to run off onstage with the performers and join in.

As the two of them left the building and back onto the streets of the city Rachel rambled on about how great that was and how one day she would be part of the show too. Finn nodded and led her to the restaurant he had gotten a table at.

The two lovers spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything.  
>2nd great thing about New York; all of it makes Rachel very happy. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Go your own way 7  
>Don't Need Until They Leave<p>

Kurt sat curled up in an arm chair placed in front of the single window in his and Blaine's room.  
>"There you are," Blaine said, walked up behind his boyfriend, and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "What are you up to?"he asked.<br>"Trying to spot any stars. It's so bright here that I can't point out any stars," Kurt explained.  
>"Oh, why are you looking for stars? The city lights create their own special starry effect don't you think?" Blaine smiled softly.<br>"I guess," Kurt sighed. "Its just that stars remind me of my mother. She was a star in her own ways."  
>"You mean Carole," Blaine asked without thinking but had said it before he could catch himself.<br>"No I don't mean Carole," Kurt answered coldly.  
>"I'm sorry I was just thinking about Finn and it slipped out," he apologized. Kurt froze. It felt like someone had sent a dagger flying through his back.<br>"T-Thinking about Finn?" Kurt gasped and got up. "Is that what you think about him!" he yelled and stormed out of the room and then out the front door.  
>"Frick," Blaine cursed and went flying out of he room. But before he could reach the door Blaine was stopped by Rachel.<br>"What's wrong with Kurt?"she demanded. "What did you do?" Blaine tried to get around her but with no luck.  
>"I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS RACHEL GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Blaine yelled. Rachel had never seen Blaine like this before. She whimpered and shuffled to the side but not far enough. When Blaine swung open the door the wood came in contact with her forehead. The world went fuzzy and Rachel could feel her knees shaking. No, she thought. I can't faint. She fumbled her way around the room trying to find the couch but with no luck. Her knees gave way and she sunk to the floor and lost consciences.<p>

Kurt shuffled slowly. He wouldn't look up. How could Blaine do this to him? Was he being overdramatic? Kurt's tears slipped down his cheeks and fell onto the cold sidewalk. No I can't cry, he thought and reached up to wipe his eyes but before he made it to his face someone's hand stopped him by latching onto his wrists. Before he could do anything, Kurt had been pulled into a tight hug. Not knowing what to do he panicked and began struggling but the person only tightened their grip. Soon Kurt gave up and relaxed. He breathed in slowly and his nose was filled with the smell of Blaine.  
>"Are you done struggling?" Blaine asked.<br>"Yes, are you going to let go of me," Kurt replied coldly.  
>"Nope," Blaine answered. He couldn't help it, Kurt couldn't help the tears bursting out again and soon he was weeping into Blaine, his arms wrapped around him returning the hug.<br>"I hate you Blaine," he sniffed.  
>"Listen Kurt, your the only person I think of. I just messed up and the whole Finn thing just came out wrong. I could never like Finn like if I tries Rachel would most likely murder me," Blaine explained.<br>"I'm so sorry,"Kurt choked out through sobs.  
>"I know."<p>

Rachel groaned. Her head hurt. What had happened. She moved her hand onto her head but quickly regretted it. After a minute she opened her eyes slowly and the world came into focus.  
>"Hey," Finn said softly.<br>"What happened?" she asked.  
>"Well," Finn began and knelt down by the couch where he had put Rachel after he found her lying on the floor. "Blaine and Kurt go into a fight and Kurt went storming out and Blaine went after him but you stopped him. Blaine flipped out at you and when you went out of the way you didn't move far enough and when Blaine swung open the door it hit you in the head," he explained trying not to laugh.<br>"Hey not funny,"Rachel smiled. " Are the lovebirds back yet?"  
>"Not yet but my guess is they will be any second and life will be as it was. Well except you'll have a bump on your head for the next bit," he grinned. Rachel moaned and covered her face.<br>"I won't be leaving the apartment for the next while." 


End file.
